Helpful Tips
Got any tips or tricks to share? List them here, give it an honorable title, and explain what it's all about. The Easy Approximation When completing quests, it may seem impossible to know how long it might take. An easy way to figure it out is to assume that you receive a skill at least once per second. This means that each time you gain some skill is one second. Next, you'd take the amount of a skill and subtract it by the amount you already have. For example, in the picture below I have 280,064 Fist Strength out of a goal of 1,000,000 Fist Strength. 1. Figure Out The Gap If you have already started, and just want to know how much longer until you reach your goal, simply subtract your goal amount by how much you already have. In this example, my goal amount is 1,000,000 Fist Strength and what I already have is 280,064 Fist Strength, which means that I have 719,936 Fist Strength to go. This number is my amount of Gap between what I have (280,064 Fist Strength) and what I am aiming for (1,000,000 Fist Strength). 2. Divide Gap by Hits How much strength do you get when you train? In my case, I was hitting a Crystal Rock and managed to get +200 Fist Strength with every hit. Once you identify how much Fist Strength you get per hit, divide it the Gap by that number. For this example, I would have to divide 719,936 Fist Strength by 200. This will give me the number 3,599.68, which is the number of seconds until I reach my goal. 3. Minutes, Hours, Even Days In the example, the number is definitely too big to make any sense out of it. An easy way to help is simply to divide it by 60 to get minutes. In this case, it would take 59 minutes. If you divide it by 60 again, you would get how long in hours. The example would be just 1 hour. If you divide that number by 24, you'd find out how long in days, and so on. If your number is so crazy long, you might have to consider years (just joking-- I hope that never happens)! 4. How To Find Out How Long It Will Take To Get That Much Power First, you have to "find the gap." Next, you should get a calculator because this math will get hard. Then, you multiply the number by 1.5 (The minimum time to train any stat). After that, divide the number you just got by how much power you get every time you train (not the multiplier). That will give you the seconds, so after that for minutes, divide by 60, then divide by 60 again for hours, then divide by 24 for days, and so on. Example: Lets say I need 500K BT to reach 1M BT. So 500×1.5=750,000 then I get 6,400 per tick, so 750,000'÷'6,400=117.1875 which his the seconds, then divide by 60 again which is 1.953125 which is about 2 minutes. So it would take 2 minutes (roughly) to get 500K BT (In this case).